The present invention relates to a machine for filling capsules, particularly for filling rigid two-part gelatine capsules with pharmaceutical substances, said machine being of the type comprising a plurality of capsule handling devices, such as for example capsule upright setting devices, capsule holders, capsule openers and capsule closers, which are secured in a removable manner onto fixed parts or movable parts, such as rotary conveyors, of the machine itself.
In this type of machine it is frequently required to remove the said capsule handling devices either for cleaning purposes or for substituting same, particularly in the case of variation of the diameter of the capsules which are subject to the filling operation. In the known machines the capsule handling devices are secured to the fixed or movable parts of the machines by means of mechanical fasteners, such as screws, locking rings and the like. Therefore, the operation of removal of all the capsule handling devices and their re-setting again, or their substitution with other capsule handling devices, takes up a lot of time and requires skilled labor. Moreover, modern capsule filling machines are of compact construction, in order to save space and material and to allow greater operating speeds. Thus the capsule handling devices are very closely arranged next to one another, and therefore the need is felt for means for removably securing the said capsule handling devices in the most simple and space-saving manner.
According to the invention, the capsule handling devices, such as capsule upright setting devices, capsule holders, capsule openers, capsule closers, are secured in an easily removable manner on the machine by means of a magnetic connection. Preferably, a permanent magnet is provided on the fixed or movable machine parts, while a ferromagnetic pastille or disc is provided on the capsule handling device. The correct positioning of the capsule handling devices on the fixed or movable parts of the machine onto which they are removably secured is ensured by suitable centering means, such as centering pins and bores provided on the contacting parts, or by shaping the said contacting parts in a complementary manner. Since the capsule handling devices are not subjected to great stresses or impact forces, the connection due to the magnetic attraction will be sufficient for maintaining the said devices in their correct position of operation.
These and other features of the invention and the advantages deriving therefrom will be clearly understood from the following description of a preferred embodiment thereof, with reference to the accompanying drawings.